


Somos lo que está bien en este mundo

by Cande_Caro



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Louis, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, Soldier Harry, World War II
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cande_Caro/pseuds/Cande_Caro
Summary: “¿Por qué hablabas de esa manera en Brighton, si nunca planeaste en decírmelo?” Louis preguntó. “¿Es porque piensas que vas a morir?”“Es la guerra Lou.” Harry dijo finalmente.Las palabras fueron como un cuchillo que se deslizaba en sus costillas. Todo dolía y él estaba sangrando. Se movió para arriba, sus palmas sosteniendo la mandíbulas de Harry, apoyando sus labios en su chico. No besando, solo apoyados ahí, sintiendo. “Prométeme que volverás a mí.”Las manos de Harry alisaban los costados del cuerpo de Louis. “Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Nunca te mentiría.”“Prométemelo. Vamos a tener nuestro cotagge. Y nuestros perros. Y nuestro desayuno en el jardín, donde nada crece por el viento del mar. Prométemelo.”“No lo haré.” Terco como siempre, su chico. “Te prometo que te amaré toda mi vida. Te prometo que nunca dejarás mis pensamientos. Te prometo que eres mi siempre y para siempre. Pero prometerte algo que no puedo no valora las cosas que sí puedo.”O el AU de la Segunda Guerra Mundial en donde Harry se va a pelear y todo lo que Louis quiere ser es el chico que lo traiga a casa.





	Somos lo que está bien en este mundo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We're What's Right In This World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211689) by [BriaMaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaMaria/pseuds/BriaMaria). 



> Hola, Soy Cande, les traigo un nuevo fic, como saben, la autora solo me dejó subirlo en esta plataforma (la cuál a mi me parece mejor para leer). Espero que lo disfruten :D

CAPÍTULO 1

**_~~~_ **

**_PARTE UNO: “TODAVÍA SOMOS JÓVENES”_**

**_1939 LONDRES_ **

_**~~~**_

**PRÓLOGO**

 

El mundo no siempre ha sido oscuro para Louis Tomlinson. Ha habido color cuando era más joven. Brillantes destellos de ello. El rojo del pelo de su madre cuando atrapaba el sol. El púrpura de una flor errante que se ha forzado a sí misma a salir por la grieta de una vereda en Londres. El dorado de una estrellita sostenida entre dedos gorditos y nerviosos.

El verde de los ojos de Harry.

Él ha tenido diez años enteros para recolectar y catalogar los colores que pintaban el mundo de otra forma que el negro. Y luego los perdió.

Llegó y se quedó con una fiebre, la oscuridad. Ha estado muy frío y muy caliente y luego muy cansado. Cuando luego abrió sus ojos no había nada.

Recuerda como la calma respiración de Harry se paraba cuando Louis había preguntado porque había una venda en sus ojos. “No la hay,” el chico había respondido. Y luego corrió a buscar a Jay.

Si su madre hubiese sido una persona débil, tal vez las cosas hubiesen funcionado diferente para él. Tal vez se hubiese desanimado, tal vez él se hubiese distanciado del mundo que de repente era peligroso, tal vez se hubiese vuelto alguien enojado.

Pero Jay era Jay. Y la amargura no era permitida.

Ella lo meció al principio, por supuesto. Susurrando palabras apaciguadoras que ambos sabían que eran vacías en su pelo mientras Harry estaba cerca, mayormente silencioso, excepto por las pequeñas bocanadas de aire que revelaban su llanto. Luego acunó su cara, pasando sus pulgares por sus mejillas, y besó su frente. Fue fuerte, duro y feroz, y Louis supo entonces que no iba a desanimarse, no se iba a distanciar, no se iba a enojar.

Jay no lo permitiría.

“¿Cómo lo voy a hacer?” él lamentó una vez, frustrado, cerca de las lágrimas, sudoroso por tratar de manobriar sobre su estrecha sala.

“Solo vas a hacerlo, Louis, joder,” Jay dijo desde algún lado encima de donde él estaba tirado en el piso.

Y eso fue todo.

Ella nunca se ajustó a él, no realmente. Cuando se iban del apartamento, él sabía que ella tenía sus ojos en él por si acaso, pero lo dejaba que lo solucione.

En vez de estirar una mano para evitar que se caiga del cordón, ella lo dejaba acostumbrarse al sonido de los autos que estaban muy cerca. En vez de mantenerlo cerca, siempre, lo dejaba correr en las calles, aprendiendo las pendientes, los ritmos y los lugares en los que sus zapatos derrapaban con piedras resbaladizas. En vez de permitirle estar en la cama todo el día, lo mandaba a hacer compras, la leche, los huevos y la manteca con nada más que instrucciones sobre lo que necesitaban.

Habrá habido errores y pasos en falso – incluyendo una particularmente dolorosa quebradura de brazo- mientras aprendía a navegar por el mundo sin nada suave en lo que aterrizar, pero aprendió a navegarlo de todas formas.

Tres años después de la fiebre, Jay se casó con Dan. Él era un americano que alargaba sus vocales de manera graciosa y era dueño de una mecánica en la esquina de su pequeño apartamento. Él los mudó a su espacio arriba de su garage y Louis tuvo que pasar un año aprendiendo de vuelta a como no chocarse con las cosas.

Pero Dan era un buen tipo. Los alimentó, los vistió y más importante, hizo que las chicas se rieran de una forma en la que Louis no había escuchado desde la fiebre. Lo mejor de todo, fue que Dan le enseñó a Louis sobre autos.

Empezó un raro julio caluroso donde habían abierto todas las ventanas pero aún así no podían respirar mientras el opresivo aire pesaba en sus pechos. Sudaban y ya habían parado de irritarse uno al otro, muy húmedos y exhaustos como para hacer algo más que acostarse en las frías baldosas del piso de la cocina.

“Ven, entonces,” Dan tocó la pierna de Louis con la punta de su bota mientras pasaba. “Te va a sacar el calor de la mente.”

Y entonces Dan le enseñó sobre autos a Louis. Le enseñó a sentir el motor bajo dedos sensibles. Le enseñó el repiqueteo y como rechinaba una parte rota que necesitaba ser arreglada. Le enseñó como deslizarse lisamente abajo del carruaje, donde él tenía una ventaja con respecto a los otros mecánicos. Mientras ellos se tenían que ajustar a la oscuridad, Louis se desarrollaba.

Fue una bendición, ese aprendizaje, cuando tres años después Dan y Jay salieron una noche hacia la ciudad y nunca volvieron. Un conductor fugitivo que dejó a Louis al cuidado de sus cuatro hermanas menores. Si no hubiese sido por el garage de Dan, ellos hubiesen sido separados de su casa y puestos en un orfanato.

La vida, la cual nunca ha sido particularmente fácil, se tornó totalmente miserable después de eso. Mantener su familia junta se convirtió en su único propósito. Así es como logró superarlo.

Bueno, eso. Y Harry.

Harry Styles era la luz de la vida de Louis. Siempre lo fue, siempre lo será.

Sus mamás vivían una al lado de la otra cuando eran bebés. Anne y Jay, ambas divorciadas y con sus propios hijos, se volvieron inseparables. Sus apartamentos eran chiquitos y no necesariamente en la mala parte de Londres, pero cerca. En el borde. Pero las mujeres lo hicieron sentir seguro y cálido con sus risas compartidas, sus sonrisas, y las flores que ponían en las ventanas de sus cocinas aunque ninguna tuviera el dinero suficiente para gastarlo en ello.

Harry y Louis corrían entre los apartamentos como si no existiera límite alguno, fastidiando tanto a las dos madres como a Gemma, la hermana más grande de Harry, quién pretendía estar más allá de ellos pero una vez cada tanto era convencida en sus últimas aventuras.

Algunas veces eran piratas en la marea alta, buscando oro en lejanas y exóticas tierras. Peleando con monstruos marinos y la flotilla española, y bebiendo ron en islas cálidas. Algunas veces eran exploradores en junglas misteriosas de las que poco sabían. Otras veces eran vaqueros americanos que cabalgaban caballos y robaban trenes mientras vestían pañuelos en sus caras. Harry le dijo a Louis que lo deje atrás cuando su potro salvaje iba en contra y Louis dijo que preferiría morir a que vivir solo, y apenas tenían nueve y siete pero se sintió como una promesa más seria que la de solo un juego tonto de niños.

En la segunda noche de la oscuridad, Harry se trepó en la angosta cama de Louis, metiéndose entre Louis y la pared. Sus cuerpos cálidos chocaban con el otro, sus piernas enredándose, el pelo de Harry dejándose caer en la boca de Louis, sus manos firmes alrededor de la espalda de Louis.

Louis tenía diez y Harry ocho, ambos estaban asustados por lo que se aferraban del otro, y Louis podía escuchar la forma en la que Harry no podía controlar su respiración pero lo estaba intentando. Por el bien de Louis. Sus dedos trazaban los nudos de la columna de Harry, contándolas, aprendiéndolas. Metió su cara en el pelo de Harry, el cual tenía apenas todavía la esencia dulce de la vainilla persistente en sus rulos. Louis sentía el corazón trastabillando debajo del pecho de Harry donde estaba presionado contra el suyo.

Sus sentidos estaban abrumados por Harry. Ni siquiera necesitaba verlo, porque conocía la cara de Harry mejor que la suya. Podía imaginar el lunar en el lado izquierdo de la nariz de Harry y por primera vez en dos días no se sentía desconectado. Con Harry acogido contra suyo, la memoria de su cara ahuyentando la oscuridad, Louis podía respirar de nuevo.

Era uno de sus mayores miedos el que sus aventuras pararan. Jay lo trataba normal, pero nadie más realmente lo hacía. La gente en la calle siempre corría para ayudarlo, pararlo, o hacerlo sentir inútil de alguna forma. Ya no era el atrevido Tomlinson a quien le tenías que mirar las manos si sacabas duraznos frescos. Era el triste y ciego chico a quien le dabas fruta extra porque algo lindo debería pasarle, si estaba sufriendo tanto.

Pero las aventuras con Harry no pararon. El chico todavía saltaba en su cama temprano en la mañana, doblando su cuerpo en el de Louis y susurrando en su oreja, “¿Quién seremos hoy?”

Quien sea menos yo, Louis quería susurrar en respuesta, pero nunca lo hizo. Él se preguntaba si Harry lo veía en su cara, porque algunas veces tiraba de la mano de Louis un poco más fuerte para sacarlo de las sábanas.

Y luego se iban, corriendo por las calles, y se metían en una fábrica abandonada al final de la cuadra. Algunas veces Harry lo ayudaba a recuperar el equilibrio si Louis se resbalaba. Siempre lo guiaba con su voz, una interminable oleada de charla que Louis podía seguir sin hacer obvio lo que estaba haciendo. Era sobre todo y nada. El nuevo gorro antiguo de la vieja Señora Hackshaw que tenía tres – _tres_ \- ananás unidas a la punta. El nuevo estante del almacén del Señor Peterson que lucía como si su hijo, quien no tenía idea del negocio, lo hubiese construido. Ese perro feliz y peludo que merodeaba por las calles cerca de su apartamento que se estaba haciendo amigo del gato blanco que se colgaba de las ventanas y le gustaba lucir superior a los meros mortales de abajo.

“¿Amigos?” Louis soltó una risita, confuso de cómo eso luciría.

Harry paró, agarrando la muñeca de Louis para dejárselo saber. Eran esos pequeños gestos que hacían a Louis sentirse seguro, pero no siendo tratado como un bebé. “Los mejores amigos. Como nosotros Lou.” La sonrisa en la voz de Harry era tan clara que Louis levantó su dedo para acariciar el hoyuelo que sabía que estaba en su mejilla. Se hundía bajo su toque.

“¿Pero cómo lo sabes?”

“El gato le trajo un ratón Louis,” Harry dijo y Louis dejó caer su mano. No incomodaba a Harry, lo sabía, la manera en que Louis lo tocaba tan abiertamente estos días. Él era paciente, nunca empujando las manos de Louis. Pero algunas veces la piel era muy suave bajo sus dedos, a veces Louis la deseaba mucho. Cuando lo hacía, retrocedía. No estando seguro de lo que significaba, pero sabiendo que no debía sentirlo.

Si Louis necesitaba que alguien sea sus ojos, no había nadie mejor para ese rol que Harry Styles.

Cuando Louis tenía doce y Harry diez, Anne conoció a Robin. Se casaron tres meses después y Harry se mudó a una pequeña casa sobre una calle angosta,  en una parte un poco mejor de Londres. Fue ahí donde Louis estaba convencido de que sus aventuras terminarían y el día que se enteró tuvo un insistente dolor en su estómago. Pero una semana después de que mudaron, Harry estaba en su puerta de nuevo. ¿Quiénes vamos a ser hoy Lou? Y se fueron.

Para cuando Louis tenía diecinueve y Harry diecisiete, Louis sabía que amaría al chico por el resto de su vida. También sabía que no podía dejar que nadie losupiera. Si Harry notaba que Louis se marchaba cuando terminaban enredados en una cama juntos, o que paró de tocar la cara de Harry cuando sabía que estaba sonriendo, no decía nada.

Así que Louis amaba, y Harry lo llamaba su mejor amigo. Y eso sería suficiente.

Y luego la guerra llegó.


End file.
